


Voldemort reincarnated

by Bacner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, ROWLING J.K. - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Forest, Gen, Harry vs Tom again, Reincarnation, alternate universe - post-series, lindwurm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: YKW got reincarnated. The Forbidden Forest is even more forbidden than before. Drabble.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

...When the spring came and the snow melted and the sun grew warm in the sky, something stirred beneath a rotten stump so powerfully, that the stump collapsed, and out of it crawled something that was neither dragon nor snake, neither fully limbed nor limbless, not flying, but crawling, not walking, but slithering, but very much venomous.

The thing, (Charlie Weasley and his co-workers called it a lindwurm, a cousin of the 'true' dragons at closest), crawled to a nearby rocky ridge, (yes, the Forbidden Forest had those as well - it had a lot of things, not just werewolves, centaurs, giant spiders, and the Weasleys' semi-sentient car turned feral), which it then entwined and fell to sleep - on the surface. Since it was Tom Riddle's reincarnation, (yes, he had one of those plans too), the Forbidden forest got even more Forbidden than before.

...Fortunately though, Harry Potter, whose job, apparently, was to off Voldemort in no matter what shape and/or incarnation the latter was, went to the Forbidden Forest and offed the Dark Lord once more - huzzah! And then he had a long discussion with many people, including a certain Delphie - but that is another story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry vs. Riddle, round N?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here.

A tree is standing in the Forbidden Forest. It is old, its' roots are popping out of the ground, its' branches are twisted. One of them actually wrapped itself around the trunk, like a constrictor snake of some sort. That's the current HQ of YKW's current incarnation, (see the last chapter).

Now, a half-giant can't walk pass the tree, a human scurry pass it, and a hippogriff - fly-by: the lindwurm would immediately lash out at them and catch them. This part of the forest is closed.

"Great," said the Boy-Who-Lived, now grown up, as he prepared to charge the tree with Godric's sword for a weapon, (aside from his wand) and the Weasleys' feral car for a sidekick, (they were never able to recapture it until now). "Death has really put a stinker upon both of us, didn't it?"

The car beeped in agreement. Harry Potter just twitched as his arch-nemesis' current incarnation just waited.

End


End file.
